


Transformers: First steps Ep1. A Bee is born

by AlasaidarTHE001



Series: Transformers First Steps [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: A Tale of War And Father hood set on the burning Wreckage of a Possibly doomed world.This is the story of how Optimus became Autobot leader formed his team.Loosely based on and inspired by theFall of Cybertron VideoGames but Building up and focusing on the Parental Relationship between Optimus and Bee.Also My Cybertron biology is weak so any advice on such things would be appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

The wall exploded and Orion grabbed Elita who held the Tiny cyber form to her chest. Orion looked up to see the smooth metal helmet look upon them with a cruel smirk. The blast tore through his chest sending him to the wall. Metal fragments crashed into the wall behind as he followed behind his own in mechanisms. Elita screamed at her husbands dismemberment and charged the cruel monster with one of the kitchen blades in her hand.  
Orion slumped against the wall looking up as He watched the monster rip Elita’s head off her shoulders. Just like that with out a second glance. It was effortless with only a mere gesture as if he were flicking and insecticon off his body. Elita crashed against the floor. All the sweet singing silenced the slim body that had carried their proto-form for nine mega cycles now nothing more than scrap metal.  
Orion crawled toward the Small proto- form beeping loudly on the floor. Orion reached with shaky hands when the massive metal foot crushed it like another small insect. Orion’s mind exploded as he watched the little one which he first held and carried home be reduced to a small puddle of fluid. The small hand reaching toward him falling to the ground. the fluid staining its fathers face.  
“weakling.” Megatron aimed his cannon at Orion.  
The oil leaking from Orion’s eyes mixed with the puddle that had been his son moments before. The bottle on the heating element popped and All the light in his life vanished before him. Orion Pax died in that instant all that he felt for his family and all he cared about were wiped away. All that remained in the small part of his brain was a small part of him.  
Righteous fury. The Firm belief that he had to save his people.  
Optimus walked through the wreckage the memories in his head were gone. Alpha Trion had spoke to him and shown him why the Decepticons needed to be stopped. Optimus understood and he knew it would be death to his world if he didn’t stop them. His hand gently gripped the Cannon as he walked through the slums. Fires burned bodies piled.  
“so much life lost and for what?” Optimus said it out loud as if maybe Primus was listening. Maybe someone would hear him.  
Optimus looked at the sky with its perpetual clouds and smog from a millions smoke stacks. The thick Monoxide atmosphere was calming to his circuits. The smell of burning petroleum was around the corner. Energon fed on Petroleum based chemicals. He looked up to see a jet streak across the sky. Must be important.  
“oh come on Just throw a grenade into the whole.”  
“over one little piece of Scrap? The boss said we needed to save Grenades.”  
“hey Six Shot ain’t that great.” The voice were coming from a pair of Decpeticons who were arguing over a whole.  
Optimus walked slowly and gauged distance. The Robot in front had the grenade. Optimus grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. the force shattered his face plates and Cracking his Cerebral Matrix into pieces. The Con slumped against the wall trailing a stream of Energon down the wall.  
The other lunged. His small energy blade cracked against Optimus’s windshield chest armor and broke in half. Optimus looked down at him.  
“uh sorry?”  
Optimus put his fist into chest breaking his chest plates and silencing his spark in a single motion. The robot slumped. Optimus let him fall off his fist. He hung his head.  
“a senseless waste of life.” Optimus looked down at the small hole. “its safe now you can come out.”  
A small yellow hand came out of the whole followed by a small yellow head and the rest of a small yellow bot. The bot had a damaged vocabulator by the looks of it. Optimus touched his shoulder.  
“where are your parents?” Optimus looked at the little bot who could not be more than a few Mega Cycles old.  
The bot pointed down the street. Optimus followed his finger to the massive pile of burning corpses that was supplanted by a massive decepticon Flag flying its purple colors for all to see.  
Optimus walked with the little Bot holding his hand. The two stood in front of the Burning pile of corpses the smell of Energon baking off in the heat. Optimus sank to his knees and held his hands to pray to Primus.  
“Oh Primus the father of our Sparks.” Optimus offered his prayer to the God of the world.  
The small Bot held his hands like Him and made a small beeping noise. Optimus looked at him. He could still make baby talk even if his proper voice was damaged. Optimus put a hand on the small bot’s shoulder.  
“I’ll find you some where safe.” Optimus stood and the two walked the streets.  
“so do you have a name by chance?” Optimus held the little figures hand.  
The figure beeped happily at him. Optimus smiled in spite of himself. This little bumblebee was a bright spark in a dark time.  
Optimus took cover behind the hill Bumblebee hunkered behind him. the boy was rather clingy and still very Dependent. Optimus touched his shoulder. Bumblebee nodded and grabbed one of small pieces of rubble.  
The decpeticons were complaining as they often did. “why are we out here killing stupid people when we could be leading the assault on Zeta Prime.”  
“You want to charge into the front of those Autocannons be my guest. The farther I am from Our supreme leader the better I am.”  
“You dare disrespect lord Megatron.” One of them grabbed him.  
“disrespect the man sends millions of us to die against the autocannons every day. At least we can have a little bit of respect out here getting our kill count up before we go in the Energon compactor of the frontlines.”  
The rock bounced of his head. The group turned to see Bumblebee standing the road.  
“looks like Little Autobot is getting some gears.” They activated their energy cannons only to see optimus stand up and raise his gun.  
“who the Scrap is he?”  
“less talking more shooting!” one dove for cover.  
Optimus was a good shot not great but four decepticons in the middle of the road was no trouble. Bumblebee charged at them and tackled the fifth one leaping at the last moment and driving straight into the gears. The last robot doubled over as Bumblebee rolled back to optimus who patted his head.  
“good work.” Optimus raised his cannon. “now where is megatron.”  
“Screw you.” the Decepticon lunged at him.  
Optimus shot him and sighing touched Bumblebee. Bumblebee kicked the dead body.  
“Bumblebee No.” Optimus grabbed him and took a knee. “we don’t do that.”  
Bumblebee looked into his eyes.  
“we don’t do that. All life is sacred as we are all connect to primus at its heart. Every one of us is connected to every other.” Optimus explained. “we can’t mistreat the dead and we must respect all life no matter how small or vile. We must respect the Autonomy of all beings no matter the cost.”  
Bumblebee nodded solemnly. Optimus touched his face. Bumblebee touched his mask.  
They came to a stretch of highway. The toll booth had been exploded with Decepticon Graffetti covering the front of the display. Optimus walked over and laid a credit on the counter.  
“it’s important to pay to ride the Primes’ highway.” Optimus explained.  
Bumblebee climbed up and put a credit on the counter and the two climbed past the destroyed gate.  
“Remember the Speed limit on the highway is Fifty Five seconds per Cycle.” Optimus explained as he stood on the highway. “going too fast is dangerous.”  
The two transformed. Optimus rolled slowly with Bumblebee’s smaller body rolling around along side him. the two Rolled out and off they went down the Primes’ highway.  
Optimus liked the driving and Bumblebee seemed to be a pretty good driver for one so small. A plane shot over head.  
“uh sir we have people on the Primes’ Highway.”  
“ignore them.” the voice on the other side. “if they want to die let them.”  
Optimus driving fast when he heard the ominous explosion. “bumblebee we need to go faster.”  
Bumblebee beeped as the highway lighted up the lights of explosive mines. “Bumblebee don’t hit the Light!”  
Bumblebee shot ahead swerving around the mines which would only be possible for his small size. Optimus swerved with him and chased after the small insect.  
He’s as agile as an insecticon. Optimus noted to himself as the mines detonated behind him and he charged after his small friend. The highway detonated behind them.  
“Bumblebee the exit.” Optimus called to him.  
Bumblebee swerved off as Pair of Decpeticons shot toward him. Optimus leaped over the top of the railing transforming and drawing his cannon and blasting them to pieces.  
The plane swerved. “sir he just took out a squad of our men.”  
“Investigate. Inform Six shot of the target and keep him busy. I want to see who this is.”  
Optimus landed and Bumblebee stood up to greet him. “yes it was pretty impressive.”  
The two walked trough the city. Bumblebee was starting to look a little bigger. Optimus knew that Some bots grew up fast but Bumblebee was now almost to his hip. They grow up so fast as it was.  
“look I’m a doctor not a surgeon.”  
“And I said if you couldn’t get the weapon fixed I’d get you scrapped.” The one eyed bot stood over him holding the hand Cannon. “and I don’t like people cheating me.”  
“Unhand him” Optimus shouted as he began to fire at the decepticons. The one eyed one dove for cover and Fired the hand Cannon at them. Bumblebee charged through and tackled the one eyed guy. Optimus dove after them and flipped out his Axe and chopped the next bot wit ha brutal chop. The Medic dove for cover as Optimus slashed his way through.  
“Drop it big guy.” The one eyed bot held Bumblebee at gun point. “or the Proto Gets it.”  
“Don’t Do it Six Shot.” The medic shouted.  
“Shut you. Drop it big guy.” Six Shots shouted.  
Bumblebee reached out and grabbed the pin of the grenade on his chest. the Pin popped out and sound of the greade priming were heard.  
Six shot tossing Bumblebee away and tried in vain to get the grenade off his vest. “damn it come off you stupid… Aha!”  
He held the Grenade over his head. “I got you now.”  
The Grenade when off. Six Shots’s hand was torn to scraps as the green fluid of the Corrosive grenade covered all over him and he screamed in pain and dove away holding his wrist. He stumbled and fell off the edge of the street to the floors below. Optimus looked at Bumblebee who had the hand Cannon in his hands.  
“that boy is very brave.” The Medics stood up. “I guess I owe you.”  
“you owe us nothing.” Optimus touched his shoulder. “we only did what an honorable citizen would do.”  
“you are no citizen my friend.” The medic looked him up and down. “You look like you were built for war. Who are you?”  
“I’m Optimus and this is Bumblebee.”  
“I’m Ratchet.” The medic smiled. “let me get you looked at.”  
Six Shot lay on the ground as the Corrosive grenade fluids melted into his Body. The pain was like his every nerve sensor was on fire. He couldn’t scream because the corrosive chemicals ate away at his vocabulator and voice box. He looked to the smoky clouds about his good hand still clinging to life reaching up as his fingers melted to scrap flakes and dissolved in front of his eyes.  
Damn all you Autobots to Unicron.  
Opitums looked at the Hand Cannon and checked the ports. “did you sabotage this.”  
“it seemed like a good idea.” Ratchet noted as he check Bumblebee’s sensors. “he’d need surgery to fix his voice box.”  
“can you do it?”  
“Me no I’m just a doctor.” Ratchet looked at his spark. “the boy needs a real Body modifier. His other vitals are very good though. Good chassis construction and strong plates. Very strong for his age group. I think he may be half way grown Already.”  
“Kids grow up fast.”  
“look I know he’s not yours but…” Ratchet looked up.  
“Many orphans of this war will die alone. I will save the ones I can.”  
“yes sir.” Ratchet noted.  
“I’m not your superior.” Optimus noted.  
“Yes you are. I said I owed you.” Ratchet stood up. “so where are we going?”  
Optimus pointe.  
“that’s Kalis City.” Ratchet noted.  
“we need to Head there. An asset awaits us.”  
The jet flew over head. “sir should I retrieve Six shot.”  
“no keep following them.” the voice on the line scratched his chin. “this one has potential.”


	2. Chapter two: A party forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and company continue to travel across the surface of Cybertron.  
> More Heroes join them in their quest. 
> 
> More decepticons fall.

Optimus gently touched the ground with his hand. The Energon stains on the ground were fresh. The little bumblebee came over to him and touched his arm. Optimus looked at him. Bumblebee pointed at a set of track.  
“ratchet.” Optimus called to the dismissive medic who was a step behind. “do you know these tracks.”  
Ratchet looked at them for a second. “I think so but they are pretty large.”  
Optimus stood up and activated his rifle. Bumblebee walked behind him drawing his Pistol. It was massive in his hands. Ratchet looked at them. Optimus looked at the sky.  
“we are being hunted.”  
“scary thought.” Ratchet looked at them.  
The three moved along the burned ground. high above them a massive creature stood on top of a pile of wreckage. The creatures long claws dug into the ground and drew jagged cuts into the metal underfoot. Its mouth of oscillating teeth shot back and forth as it stalked the skylines above them.  
Optimus pulled a broken piece of metal and stuck his head in to the hole.  
“is anyone here?”  
A bullet fired past him. Optimus pulled back as light shined out.  
“Who are you?”  
“A friend. We have a medic with us.” Optimus said back.  
The lights came on a blue colored citizen came over. “Medic?”  
Ratchet stuck his head in. “Yes I’m a certified medic.”  
The robot collapsed to his knees. Oil streamed from his scarred face. “I thought I was the last one alive.”  
“Have faith brother.” Optimus touched his shoulder as Ratchet leaned him down to look at him.  
Bumblebee climbed over top of the counter of the boarded diner they found themselves in. He carefully reached out to take from one of the plates.  
“bumblebee.” Optimus looked at him. “we don’t steal people food.”  
“Its alright.” The blue robot lay down the pistol falling from his hand. “he’s a growing bot.”  
“what happened here.” Optimus noted.  
“Decepticons came through. Ate their fill and didn’t pay. Then they unleashed that thing on us.” the bot looked at them with sadness. “when they left it killed everyone who couldn’t hide. I hid in here and locked up all the windows. I fired a few shots at it but it still out there.”  
“Ratchet can you move him.”  
“No he’s too weak.” Ratchet helped fiddle with the damage on his shoulder. “we’d be slowed down And it would pick us off.”  
Optimus looked at the window picked up the pistol.  
“Bumblebee I need you protect Ratchet and our friend.” He passed the pistol to Bumblebee who nodded and stood with both pistols.  
“My names Beachcomber.” The guy looked at them.  
“Beachcomber rest easy I’ll be back.” Optimus walked through the door sealing it behind him.  
Bumblebee hopped on the table and watched him walk out into the street and take a seat.  
“bumblebee.” Ratchet called. “ can you check the back room for some medical supplies.”  
Bumblebee looked one last time at Optimus and then headed for the back of the diner.  
Optimus stood in the center of the street and raised his rifle and fired at one of the buildings. The large mechanical creature leaped down and charged toward him. Optimus fired at him with his cannon the shots bounced off the walls and the metal monster lunged at him. one of the shots blindsided the creature in its shoulder. Optimus fired one last time and flung the rifle aside as the creature leaped at him. Optimus grabbed the creature by the torso and flung the creature against the pile of rubble. The creature landed and transformed into a robot from. His mouth opened with a feral roar and lunged at him with the same massive claws lunging at Optimus. Optimus popped his combat knuckled and stood ready. the beast charge a massive swing passed in front of Optimus who went low and sent a hard Cross into his stomach cracking the armor. His other hand cracked the beast on the side of the head.  
“you are lost.” Optimus landed another shot to the chest this time.  
“I am Steeljaw.” The voice Feral and distant came back to him. “and I am Your death.”  
Steeljaw came at him with brutal slashes which Optimus caught with both hands.  
“then there is no need for mercy.” Optimus Smashed him back with a brutal head butt. Steel Lynx face plate cracked as blood dripped off the crown of Optimus’s helm. Optimus lunged in with his fists. Steeljaw made a massive swing with scraped off Optimus’s armor and put him the perfect position for a throw which Optimus Launched him into a pile of scrap where he bounced of and transformed into his beast mode. Optimus stood and drew his Axe off his back deploying the energy blades. Optimus watched the beast charge. Steel Lynx charged at him. the distance closed as Steeljaw frothed at the mouth. Optimus swung his axe. The blade cleaved through the front leg of the beast and Optimus stood over him as the beast writhed in pain. Optimus raise the axe and swung down only to Have Steeljaw roll out of the way and scamper into the rumble. Optimus calmly picked up his rifle and fired a few passing shots injuring the beast further as it fled.  
Optimus watched Steeljaw run off howling in pain. Optimus turned as headed over to the diner. Beachcomber lay on the floor but Ratchet had patched up his wounds and mostly repaired his face. Beachcomber smiled at him. Bumblebee looked at Optimus and did a little victory dance.  
“that was incredible.” Beachcomber stood unsteadily. “how did you?”  
“I only wounded him but he could still be dangerous.”  
“Well either way I owe you.” Beach comber looked at them.  
“you owe us nothing.” Optimus touched his shoulder. “we still need to get you to safety.”  
“there is a Autobot outpost about fifteen sectors along the Prime Highway.” Beachcomber noted. “ I tried to reach them but the communicator was broken.”  
The four headed down the roads Optimus in front with Bumblebee riding besides him.  
“why do you travel with a child?” Beach comber asked.  
“Optimus had him when they rescued me. the boy has potential.”  
“well they don’t look related.” Beach comber noted. “but what do I know.”  
The sound of battle were heard. The flash of tracers and plasma rounds were heard in the distance. A red sports car came charging toward them and transformed.  
“Commander Ultra Magnus.” The robot said.  
Optimus pulled him out of the way and blasted the chasing robot in the face. the robot collapsed backwards. The gun on his arms leaped off and ran down the street back toward the base that was in clear view.  
“are you ok?” Optimus Asked the red racer.  
“Yes Sir. Names Hotrod.” The guy saluted. “I was stationed at the base when this team OF Targetmasters attacked us. They took my commander hostage.”  
Bumblebee came speeding back to the group. He had the Minicon that leaped off the arm of the Targetmaster in one hand. Optimus took the Minicon from him.  
“and you are?”  
“Hair Splitter.” The robot tried to get free. “look I’m just what they made me. I just want to be free.”  
Optimus nodded. “it is a noble virtue but I would ask if you would be willing to serve with us.”  
“why would I do that? You killed my owner.”  
“And I would never own you.” Optimus set him down.  
“your free to go.”  
Hair splitter sat on the ground for a moment as the Autobots headed for the base. “hey wait up. You can’t leave me here.”  
Hot shot looked at him. “your going to need a new name.”  
“Sure. New Name new master.” The guy jumped on Hot Rod’s shoulder.  
“I’ll call you Firebolt.” Hot Shot noted as he deployed the Former Hair Splitter into his combat mode.  
“Hey don’t hold me there.” Firebolt noted.  
“Sorry buddy.” Hot shot looked at Optimus with awe. “so boss what’s the plan of attack.”  
Optimus looked at him and raised his cannon. “Attack.”  
In the base Ironhide was hanging in chains while the two members of the Decepticon Targetmaster Second team Quake and Needle Nose were going through his stuff.  
“Hey found anything Yet.” Quake asked as he dumped Ironhides music player on the floor.  
“Nope.” Needlenose said as he broke some of Ironhide’s supplies. “hey Spinster did you waste that Stunt bot yet.”  
He heard silence.  
“Quake go out their check on Spinster. Tell him he still needs to call in even if he Offline.”  
Quake stepped out only to look At Optimus shooting his troops with Hotshot assisted him. He whipped out his Bot Tiptop who fired at Hot Rod who landed on ground firing Firebolt wildly.  
“Eat Gyroscopic Destabilizer.” Quake shouted when Bumblee bee leaped at him from the side firing his pistols. The bullets flew wild as Quake tried to target him but one got lucky and landed in his eye. Quaked stumbled back dropping Tiptop on the ground where he scurried away.  
Quake turned to see Bumblebee Grab Tiptop.  
“that mine you little….” He said as Hot shot put a blast of Firebolt through his chest.  
Needlenose stepped out looked at Quake’s body before running back inside. Optimus walked past Hot shot and stepped into the base. Needlenose held his gun to Ironhide’s head.  
“don’t come any closer.” Needlenose shouted. “I’ll waste this bot.”  
“are you alright Soldier.” Optimus addressed Optimus.  
“I’m good soldier.”  
“Shut up.” Needle nose shouted. “I’ll end him.”  
Optimus fired. The blast shot past Needlenose and broke Ironhide’s chains. Ironhide grabbed Needlenose RKO’d him over his shoulder and broke him on the floor before beating him into Stasis.  
“you think you can come in here and wreck my stuff and me to roll over!” Ironhide smashed him one last time. “sleep with Primus Decepticon!”  
Optimus looked at the smashed Communication equipment. “we would have needed this.”  
Ironhide came over to Optimus. “well sir it could be worse. They might have gotten into the Armory.”  
“Well they seemed well Armed as it.” Optimus looked at The Minicon Sunbeam cowering in the corner.  
“Either way. I owe you a debt.” Ironhide looked at Optimus. “so who are you.”  
“I am Optimus.” Optimus extended his hand.  
“good to meet you commander.” Ironhide smiled.  
“hey commander.” Hot rod stuck his head.  
“Hot rod what are you doing with that Mincon on your shoulder.”  
The robot Sunbeam ran along the floor and leaped onto Hotrod’s back. Ironhide grimaced.  
“Anyway I’m leaving you in charge of this base.”  
“No way I’m coming too.” Hot rod got in close. I found of our new commander so I’m going with you.”  
Optimus stepped between them. “I have an injured person to leave here for safety. Can your me handle this.”  
“Blurr can hold this fort down.” Ironhide noted. “since this insubordinate is going to travel with us.”  
Beachcomber settled down with Blurr saluting the group heading out.  
“I’ll take a look ahead.” Hotrod smiled. “You coming Little Fella.”  
Bumblebee transformed and the two charged down the street Optimus smiling at the two heading off. Ironhead looked at them go.  
“isn’t he a little young to be out here in battle.”  
“The decepticons kill children all the time. At least with us he is safer with us.”  
“maybe” Ratchet said as he put Tiptop on his shoulder where the bot fit into place. “but he is still young.”  
“Yes they both are.”  
Hotrod and Bumblebee sat on top of a small bluff of rubble overlooking a massive canyon full of Decepticons moving through. Hotrod deployed Firebolt and took aim when Bumblebee’s hand landed on his sights.  
“what we have a clear shot.” Hotrod noted.  
Bumblebee pointed to the line of Decepticon tanks patrolling in the distance. Even at this range they were in the lethal range. Bumblebee tapped his head. The too slipped away from the edge of the range.  
High above a small black bird flew away.  
In his massive metal throne A large metal figure sipped from a large metal can of unfiltered petroleum. The screen in front of him showed the two scouts speak with the bigger one who marched with the medic and the other one. This one was strong. He took out Six shots And the secondary Targetmasters while also giving Steeljaw a brutal injury.  
“Megatron.” One of the men came over to him. “the Decpticon Council is calling.”  
Megatron Former Gladiator and now a commander of the decepticon forces. But he would not be for long. Megatron was the descendant of Megatronus the thirteenth Prime and he would not be denied.


End file.
